


Earned It

by laykay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Kim is a fucking tease and Trini loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: “Dance with me.”“I don’t think so.” Trini shook her head. “Besides, I’m having fun watching you.”





	Earned It

Trini loved to watch Kim dance, the way she moved like she was made out of fluid, the moves easy and light.  She laid back on Kim’s bed, smiling as she watched her girlfriend move around her room, the textbooks they’d been studying from laid forgotten at the foot of the bed.

Kim turned, her eyes catching Trini’s.  She danced to the bed, taking Trini’s hand and giving it a tug.  “Dance with me.”

“I don’t think so.”  When Kim pouted, Trini shook her head.  “That’s not fair.”  Putting her hands on Kim’s hips, she pulled her closer, leaning up to kiss her softly.  “Besides, I’m having fun watching you.”

“Oh, you wanna watch?  Alright, then.”  She picked up her phone, changing the song playing from the speaker in the corner of her room.

“What are you doing?” Trini asked when the music stopped.

“You want to watch, I’ll give you a show.”  Going back to Trini, Kim hooked her hands under the smaller girl’s knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed in one quick motion.  She clicked her phone before tossing it to the bed then stepped back.

Trini raised an eyebrow then laughed when Earned It started to play.  “The Weeknd, really?”

Kim said nothing, instead pulling the zipper of her pink hoodie down slowly, letting it fall off one shoulder as she moved slowly to the beat of the song.  She didn’t take her eyes off of Trini as she peeled the sweatshirt down her arms, leaving it hanging her off her wrists.

Walking back to Trini, she swung her arms over her head, landing the hoodie around the other girl.  Using her knee to separate her legs, she sunk to the floor, moving her hands along Trini’s legs.  As she came back up, Trini’s hand was on her hip, sliding her fingers under the black tank top.

Trini tilted her head, seeking out Kim’s lips but Kim pushed her shoulder back, shaking her head.  “You said you were gonna watch,” she whispered, close to Trini’s ear, hearing her already labored breathing.  She caught Trini’s earlobe between her teeth, earning a soft groan.

“Kim,” Trini whispered, trying to kiss her again but again Kim pushed her, this time onto her back.

“It’s rude to interrupt,” Kim said, walking away from the bed.

Trini lifted her head, wondering if Kim had changed her mind but she was standing close enough that Trini could reach out to touch her but knew not to.  She propped herself onto her elbows, watching as Kim lifted her tank top over her head, leaving her in her light pink bra and tight black jeans.

She climbed onto the bed with Trini, straddling her and grinding her hips down against her girlfriend’s, smiling when she moaned.  She leaned down, pressing a kiss against the pulse pounding at the base of her neck.

Kim’s pants were off before Trini registered that she’d moved.  She had no idea how Kim got into those pants, let alone out of them so quickly but she didn’t have time to think about that, Kim was on top of her again, this time pushing Trini’s t-shirt up her stomach.

Kim pressed a hot, wet kiss against Trini’s abs, making her moan again.

And the song ended.

Kim sat up with a satisfied smirk then rolled off of Trini, grabbing her textbook and going back to studying as if she hadn't just brought her girlfriend to the edge of an orgasm before stopping.

Trini forgot how to move for a moment, when she finally regained use of her arms, she grabbed Kim around the waist, throwing her back against the pillows.  Kim smiled as Trini removed her shirt, before finally kissing her.

“I thought you just wanted to watch.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to Earned It on repeat while I was writing this and it actually works perfectly for Trini and Kim. I'm complete trash.


End file.
